Mercedes and Sam Dabbles
by KissMyLuckyCharms.nikki
Summary: Short dabbles of Sam and Mercedes :
1. Chapter 1

**(**_I don't own Glee or MTV or the characters. I hope you like my short dabbles. :) I know this is a very short dabble but not all of them will be:) **)**_

**Friend Zone MTV Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones:**

"Hi my name is Sam Evans and I'm in love with my best friend Mercedes Jones." Sam told MTV Camera's.

"Mercedes and I been friends since we were in kindergartner, I'm not ashamed to admit it but we became friends when Kyle London the kindergartner bully took my superman doll and yours truly burst into tears." Sam nervously ran his hand through his blonde hair. "Mercedes came out of nowhere she punched Kyle London in the face snatch the superman doll out of his hand and roughly handed my superman doll back to me." Sam laughed. "She also told me to stop being such a big cry baby. It was love at first sight."

"Mercedes is amazing like I can't describe how wonderful she is, she bedazzles me." Sam said simply his cheeks red from blushing.

"Mercedes is my life, and without my life I'm nothing. If this goes horrible I could lose everything I could lose her." Sam said sadly.

Green eyes looking deep into the camera. "Wish me luck MTV."


	2. Chapter 2

**(I do not own glee or or any of the characters.)_ (I really hope you like this I really hesitant to post it but a friend told me I should, please tell me what you think and sorry about the grammar!)_**

**Sam Evans And Mercedes Jones- A Step-daughter Love.**

**000OOO0000**

Mercedes was in trouble she was in love with her own father! Well Sam Evans isn't really her father, but her step-dad. It's been five years since her

mother died and in that time Her and her step-dad gotten a lot closer. The 25 year old sighed she felt conflicted should she end the relationship or

follow her heart? "Penny for your thoughts?" Her step father asked from behind her, Mercedes turned around to beautiful green eyes and smiled. "My

thoughts are worth more then a penny." She answered. Sam smirked but then his face turned serious. "I really do love you Mercedes, we don't have to

do this." He said softly while caressing her face with his hand. Mercedes looked deeply into her step fathers green eyes. "I know, but I want to because

I love you too." Sam sighed in relief and gently pulled Mercedes into his body, kissing her gently on her lips, his tongue slip into her mouth and did a

seductive dance with hers. Mercedes moaned into the kiss and then gasp as Sam roughly turned her around and bend her over the edge of the bed.

Mercedes shivered as her step father roughly hiked up her skirt and palmed her ass. "Beautiful." Sam murmured and leaned down to kissed her brown

cheeks, then kissed a trail down to her soaking wet pussy. Mercedes whimpered as she felt her pussy spasm around Sam's big beautiful pink lips and

thrust her ass back onto Sam's face. Her step father tightly grab her waist with his big hands as he ate her out "Eat my pussy Daddy." Mercedes

moaned out and laid her head down on the mattress her ass in the air , her eyes rolled back as Sam ate and slurp and sucked on her pussy. "Cum in

my mouth baby girl." Sam ordered from around her heat. Mercedes did just that as she screamed her release in her step fathers waiting mouth. her

heart beating frantically from the intense orgasm she had. Sam lifted his face and smacked her ass causing Mercedes to let out a small moan and to

slowly flip herself over on her back to look up him. His blonde hair looking frazzled as his green eyes looked intensely at her. Mercedes held back a

moan as she watch Sam slowly lick her juices from around his lips, and then Sam smirked. "I love it when you call me daddy." Mercedes just giggled at

the irony.


	3. Chapter 3

**(I don't own glee or any of the characters!) (I love the comments! i'm glad you like my last post lol. I may do an update in the dabbles. that's why I give them titles.:)**___  
_

_**Sam Evans-Mercedes Jones**_-**Club Temptation.  
**

___This is crazy" I mummer to myself. I sighed. I knew I shouldn't have come; I'm so out of my element. I was standing against the wall, inside club Temptation, _

___watching my two best friends Kurt and Tina dancing to the club music. The music was seductive, different, something I never heard before. I snorted. I knew _

___why I usually spend my Friday nights at home reading my paranormal books, yea I know pathetic but it's the only way I can escape from reality. Suddenly I _

___had a feeling I was being watch, I looked around the club, my eyes passing over Kurt and Tina who were still dancing. My gaze zeroed in on ice green eyes. I _

___gasped. The man was beautiful, long blonde hair that reaches his shoulders, full lips straight nose and he was tall too, long powerful legs, he look to be 6'4, _

___damn he was sexy as sin. This man was dangerous no if, ands, or buts about it. His green eyes held my brown ones they were so intense there was no way I _

___could look away. His eyes traveled down my body by no means was I skinny I always been a big girl, well voluptuous. He smiled. I guess he liked what he saw._

_He started his way towards me; damn even his walk was sexy. He finally reaches me, he leans into me, and his lips touch my neck. My heart starts beating _

_fast. My breast swell, my arms wrap around his narrow waist. What the hell am I doing? I ask myself. I normally don't go around and hug strange men, even _

_sexy ones. But it feels like I knew him for years. "Centuries I waited for you." His voice was like silk, I shiver. Then finally his words sink in, warning bells _

_started going off. This man was crazy! I drop my arms from around him, pushing against his chest. He barely moved. Fear started rising deep inside me. He _

_kissed my temple. "You know I will never hurt you." And I did, deep in my heart I knew this man will never hurt me. I knew that he will die for me. That he will _

_kill for me. "Tell me your name, love." He wasn't asking. "Mercedes." I breathed. He step back to look at me, His gaze ran over my face. He brought his hands _

_to my cheek. He mummer "Beautiful" suddenly he tense. "Back the hell up" said a familiar voice. I smiled. Kurt. "Tall, dark and scary did you not hear me?" I _

_said back the hell up" I looked up at my sexy stranger, in his ice green eyes held amusement. I look over my guy shoulder to see my best friend Kurt. "Kurt, I _

_got this." I told him. Kurt snorted. "No the hell you don't, he is all up in your Kool-Aid and don't even know what the flavor is." I rolled my eyes. My sexy _

_stranger was grinning like a fool. This reminds me that I didn't even know his name. So I asked him. "Sam" he said. Then he turned towards Kurt. "I do know _

_what the flavor is." He looks at me while he talking to Kurt. He says huskily. "It's black cherry." _

_** 00OOooo**  
_

_I can hear her heart beating faster. She was aroused; I hid my grin I can't believe I finally found her. For centuries I waited for her, my mate so beautiful _

_standing before me. She had a voluptuous body curves in all the right places she had coffee colored skin she had beautiful brown eyes, long dark hair and her _

_lips oh god her lips were exquisite a man can feed off those lips alone. Damn her lips alone make me hard. Mine! "Oh know he didn't, oh know he didn't just _

_said that." I laugh. Her friend Kurt amuses me. e. "Mercy, do you even know this Mr. Dark and mysterious?" her friend asked. My mate hesitates. She looks _

_to me uncertainly. "Sam, um?" she sighed. "I don't even know your last name." I smiled down at her. "My name is Sam Evans, and I'm the owner of _

_Temptation._


	4. Chapter 4

**(I do not own glee or any of the characters.) please leave comments about what you think! (Sorry about the grammar!)**

**Sam and Mercedes- A prayer unanswered. **

_Mercedes was dancing to the music while she did the dishes, she had a good day at work and was excited that Sam will be home from Iraq next week! Sam been in the army for 3 years now. When Mercedes first found out that Sam enlisted without telling her, she was furious and concerned but Finn who joined the army a year before Sam promised Mercedes that he will take care of Sam for her. Just finishing up the dishes Mercedes heard the door bell ring, she dried her hands on a blue towel and then headed towards the living room to answer the door. Mercedes heart started beating frantically right after she open the door and saw Finn, she took in his appearance he was wearing his uniform, his brown eyes were red from crying. "No." Mercedes whispered as her heart dropped.. "I'm so sorry, Mercedes." Finn said brokenly. Mercedes slapped him across his face, leaving a big red hand print. "you promised!." She screamed at him as tears slid down her beautiful brown face. Mercedes dropped to her knees at the door frame and shook her head back and forth, tears blurring her vision. __Oh God please let this be a nightmare please! _Mercedes thought. "It was a mine." Finn whispered brokenly. Mercedes closed her eyes as she cried silent tears, her bottom chin quivering as she tried to keep from blacking out. '_ I don't understand God, what have I done to make you hate me so much that you took my heart away. _Mercedes started clawing at her chest her heart ached so fucking much it felt like a thousands knives were stabbing it. "Mercedes stop!." Mercedes closed her eyes as darkness overcame her. 

**OOO000OOOO**

Mercedes was surrounded by death,sadness and crying. she took in everyone at Sam's funeral, Martha, Sam's mother were crying in her husband arms and the twins kept screaming for their brother. Mercedes raised her eyes up heavenward as she tried to control her emotions. "Mercedes would you like to say anything?." The pastor asked gently. Mercedes shook her head no. "It may help you let him go." The pastor pushed. Mercedes clenched her jaw angrily, fine. Mercedes slowly got up and faced everyone that attended Sam's funeral and finally let her emotions out. "I think this is bull shit, I think God made a fucking mistake." Mercedes said angrily as tears ran silently down her face. Everyone gasp but listen to what she had to say. "I hate Sam for lying to me." Mercedes breathed out brokenly. "He promised me he would be home two weeks ago, instead of celebrated his home coming, were mourning his death." Mercedes laughed without humor. Looking at the pastor. "I prayed for Sam to come home safely to me, so many times, but I guess my prayers felled on deaf ears, So pastor can you do me a favor?" looking angrily at the pastor. "Can you tell God that Mercedes said "Fuck you."


	5. Chapter 5

**(I don't own any of the Glee characters. P.s Sorry about the Grammar hope you enjoy! Also I may give part two to some of the Dabbles? what do you guys think? :D) **

**Monster- Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones. **

_ I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster- Skillet _**  
**

Mercedes was on the couch in the living room curled up reading her book when Sam burst through the front door startling her. A Look of horror crossed Mercedes face as she took in Sam appearance. "Oh my God." Mercedes screamed as she ran to Sam his grey Armani suit who was covered in blood. "Sammy baby?" Mercedes whispered when Sam refused to look at her his green eyes were cast down. "I killed him." Sam said softly as he slid down against the front door in defeat, his beautiful pale hands were marred with blood and cuts as he yanked hard on his tie to loosen it . Mercedes knelt down in front of her husband."Who did you kill?" Mercedes asked bluntly. "Finn." Sam laughed without humor. "He was the fucking rat all along, My fucking best friend was the fucking rat." Sam body shook with anger and sorrow. Mercedes heart broke for Sam, but Finn got what he deserved, nobody crosses her Sammy and lives. "You married a fucking Monster." Sam said sadly. "This isn't the life I wanted to give you." Mercedes cupped her hand on the side on Sam face, waiting for him to lift up his beautiful green eyes. Brown eyes searching deep into green eyes. " I didn't married a monster, I married a fucking Boss." Mercedes told Sam fiercely. Love was shown in her beautiful brown eyes. "I know what I was getting myself into when I married you, Sam Evans. You may be a Nightmare to all others but you're a dream to me." Mercedes said softly as she kissed Sam on his big pink lips. Sam yanked Mercedes body into his own as he took over the kiss, kissing her as if he was possessed by a Demon and she was his Savoir. "God forbid anyone takes you away from me Mercy because I wont show any." Sam said with a hard cold glint in his green eyes. "The whole town will feel my fucking wrath." Mercedes shivered from the truth in his words.


	6. Chapter 6

(**I do not own glee or any of the characters! guys I hope you like this update! I'm sorry if it confuses you lol it made since in my head! well tell me what you guys think! :)**

**Monster Part 2- Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones**

** The nightmare's just begun I must confess that I feel like a** **monste**r-_Skillet_

Mercedes was singing softly to herself as she danced around the kitchen while she cooked up a big meal for Sam and the fellas.

The smell of homemade apple pie accentuated the air. Mercedes was so deep into her cooking that she didn't notice someone

was in the room with her until she felt a gun pressed against the back of her head and heard the gun cocked. "Oh sugar you

just made the biggest mistake that will cost you your life." Mercedes said without fear to the intruder. "Shut the fuck up bitch."

The intruder hissed out. Mercedes beautiful brown eyes widen as she recognize his voice. "Karofsky?" Mercedes question; Dave

Karofsky was Sam lower rank goons she never really much cared for him. "Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up?" Karofsky

growled out as he use the butt of his gun to knock Mercedes out. Mercedes let out a groan as she awoken in a cold abandon

warehouse tied up in a chair she winced as sharp pains attacked the back of her head right where Karofsky hit her with his gun.

"Sam is going to kill you." Mercedes said softly to Karofsky who was smoking a cigarette he just smiled. "He will never know it

was me, I mean I did get away with framing his best friend Finn." Karofsky said proudly. Mercedes froze as his words sank in.

"You fucking bastard!." Karofsky laughed as he flick his cigarette bud. "I was there when Sam put a bullet in Finn chest, it was

fucking beautiful." He chuckled. "What are you planning on doing with me?" Mercedes asked without fear. Karofsky swagger

over to her and leaned down to whisper in her ear as if trying to scare her. "Kill you." Mercedes rolled her eyes. "If you wanted

to kill me you would have down it already." Karofsky frowned. "You're not scared?" He asked. Mercedes laughed. "Oh you? no

you're fucking pathetic." As Mercedes expected Karofsky slapped her across the face splitting her lip. Mercedes laughed again

as she licked the trace of blood off her lips. "You're going to die screaming motherfucker and I'm gonna watch." Fear enter

Karofsky eyes. "You know I was gonna give you to the Italians but I change my mind their to soft towards woman." Karofsky

said with an evil glint in his eyes. Mercedes felt her heart beat frantically not because she was scared of dying no she was

scared of what Sam will do once he finds out that she was taken away from him and how many lives he will take because no

one will be safe from his wrath. Mercy watched as Karofsky pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed a number. "Put your boss

on the phone..Hello Sir." Mercedes raised her eyebrow as she heard fear enter in Karofsky voice. "I have something you may

want...Sam Evans weakness, I'm at the old mill warehouse." Karofsky said before hanging up. "Who was that?" Mercedes

demanded as she struggle to set herself free wanting so badly to slap that smile off his face. "You will see." Karofsky answered.

Mercedes glanced to her left as she heard a door being open in walk a tall man with long blonde hair, wearing a black trench

coat her eyes widen as she heard a strong Russian accent. "So this is Sam's Weakness." The handsome Russian inquired of

Karofsky "Hello Mr. Vostokov." The Russian ignored Karofsky as he walked towards Mercedes and crouch down to look her in

the eyes. "Он прикоснуться к вам? (_Did he touch you?)_ Stevie asked. Catching his drift Mercedes discretely shook her head she

didn't want Karofsky to know that she can understand Russian." Хорошие затем он не будет терять его член" (_Good then he _

_won't lose his dick)_ Mercy hid her smile. Green eyes a shade darker then his brothers Sam, Stevie glared angrily at her split lip.

"Но он потеряет свой гребаный руки"(_But he will lose his fucking hands!_) "What did you tell her." Karofsky asked. "He told her

that you will lose your fucking hands." Sam said walking into the abandon warehouse his green eyes held Mercedes brown

one's as he walked up to her to untie her from the chair, Ignoring Karofsky he leaned down to kiss Mercedes passionately and

in that kiss Mercy felt his raw emotions, Sam slowly pulled away from Mercedes when he heard a click of a gun and turned to

Karofsky. "I am going to kill you." Sam said bluntly ignoring the fact that Karofsky held a gun at him. The gun wavered as fear

into Karofsky eyes. "I have the Russian Mob Boss backing me up, you can't touch me!" Nodding his head at the Russian next to

him. Sam smiled. "I am the Russian Mob Boss." Sam said slipping into his Native Russian accent. Mercedes shivered Sam accent

always turned her on She hated that he had to hide who he is but she understood why...Confusion crossed Karofsky face."B-

But the American Mob and Russian Mob are at war with each other!" He stutter out. Stevie Laughed. "That's just a front, And

I'm just the handsome face for the Russian mob and the Hit man..Sam Evans... Vostokov is the Real Kingpin." Stevie said as he

pointed his gun into Karofsky head making Karofsky drop his weapon. Mercedes stood up and wrap her arms around Sam waist

leaning into his body. "Since you went after my family, It's only fair that I go after yours." Sam said so coldly Mercedes

shivered."You fucking Monster!" Karofsky said with horror as he thought about his wife and kids. Sam smiled coldly "Finn is on

his way to kill them now." Confusion crossed not only Mercedes face but Karofsky. "I saw you put a bullet through his chest."

Karofsky whispered. Sam smiled."He was wearing a bullet proof vest. I knew someone was setting him up, but I just couldn't

figure out who." Mercedes looked at Karofsky his face was pale, Karofsky knew he was going to die this night and so was his

family because of his actions. Mercedes couldn't let the latter happen. " Пусть его семья живут, они не должны платить за

свои грехи." (_Let his family live, they shouldn't pay for his sins.)_ Mercedes told Sam in Russian. "Вы показываете ему милость?"

(You show him Mercy?) Sam asked in disbelief his green eyes held fury in them. Mercedes shook her head. Милосердие для

своей семьи, а не ему! Я хочу посмотреть, как он умирает кричать! (_Mercy for his family, Not him! I want to watch him die _

_screaming!) _Sam smiled."Как жаль, что моя королева." (_As you wish my queen.)_


End file.
